1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear noise suppressing type final gear train of a transaxle for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to a conventional final gear train of a transaxle for a front engine front driven automobile, often abbreviated as a "F-F vehicle", a differential case is rotatably mounted within a transmission case by two bearings, one being arranged near the bottom of a bell-shaped portion of the transmission case and the other bearing being arranged within a bearing retainer which is attached to the transmission case in a spaced relationship with the bottom of the bell shaped portion of the transmission case along the axis of rotation of a pair of side gears attached to front axle shafts, respectively. The differential case has a main body portion and a final gear attachment portion in the form of an axially extending generally annular portion extending axially from the main body portion that has mounted therein a pinion assembly and side gears. A final gear is attached to the final gear attachment portion.
According to this known final gear train, the axially extending generally annular final gear attachment portion deforms upon application of a large torque to the final gear, causing an incorrect contact between the teeth of the final gear and the mating teeth of the idler gear, causing a gear noise owing to the incorrect teeth contact.